1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing change, which is suitable for preparation of desired amounts and types of change, and to a cash supply apparatus for packing a desired amount and type of coins and bills.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-174174, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Stores handling cash put the sales in banks, which calculate the sales. Recently, the amount of cash put in the banks by large stores has increased, and there are security problems when the sales are put in night safe boxes. Therefore, business service companies or security companies collect the sales from the stores, and integrated processing centers calculate the sales.
The integrated processing centers must prepare cash which the dealers use for change on the next day (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cchangexe2x80x9d). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 9-147184 discloses an apparatus for dispensing change.
In the disclosed apparatus for dispensing change, a cash deliverer delivers cash to a change box transferred by a conveyer. Then the cash, which is loaded into the change box, must be manually transferred into a bag.
There is the problem that this apparatus for dispensing change increases the labor costs because the cash is manually transferred from the change box to the bag. To avoid this, the cash may not be delivered in the change box but may be directly packed, thereby decreasing the labor costs.
When directly packing the cash, change data of the change packs must be input by a contractor in a similar manner to the apparatus for dispensing change in the background art. However, the apparatus of the background art, which allows the input of the change data by contractor, can prepare the same amount of change everyday, but cannot prepare a different amount of change each day.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing change which can prepare a different amount of change each day.
In order to accomplish the above object, the apparatus for dispensing change and packing cash in a change pack based on input change data, comprises: a contractor register for registering a contractor; a store register for registering a store of the contractor; a cash-register register for registering a cash register of the store; and a data input device for registering change data by at least one of the store and cash register and by day.
The apparatus allows the registration of the change data by at least one of store and cash register and by day, so that the apparatus can prepare a different amount of change.
The data input device allows the registration of the relationship of the delivery date of the change pack to the production date of the change pack. Based on the registered relationship between the delivery date and the production date, an appropriate production can be automatically set in response to the input of the delivery date.
Therefore, when the delivery date is determined, the apparatus automatically produces the change pack on the preset production date.
The apparatus further comprises: a reserve calculator for adding up all the change data of change to be prepared on the day of producing the change packs, and calculating the amount of each type of cash to be prepared; and a printer for printing the amount of each type of cash calculated by the reserve calculator. Therefore, an operator can easily grasp the necessary reserve before the production date.
The apparatus may further comprise a contractor-based production instructor for producing the change packs by contractor in response to an instruction. This apparatus can produce the change pack by contractor.
The store register may register a delivery route with the store. This apparatus allows the operator to understand the delivery route of the change packs.
The apparatus may further comprise a delivery-route-based production instructor for producing the change packs by delivery route in response to an instruction. This apparatus can produce the change packs by delivery route.